


The One Where Derek Really Regrets Agreeing to the Damn Bracelets and Stiles Looks Good in Red

by Adders



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: All other characters besides Derek and Stiles are only mentioned, Alpha Derek, Anal Plugs, Anal Sex, Bottom Stiles, Dom Derek, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Multiple Orgasms, Rough Sex, Stiles Stilinski in Panties, Stiles Stilinski is a Tease, Sub Stiles, Top Derek, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-05 02:49:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12181452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adders/pseuds/Adders
Summary: Stiles uses his magic to make something he and Derek could use to talk to each other telepathically and takes the opportunity to give Derek a "hard" time in front of the Pack by telling some interesting fashion choices.





	The One Where Derek Really Regrets Agreeing to the Damn Bracelets and Stiles Looks Good in Red

A mating-bond could only do so much communication-wise. Derek and Stiles would know what the other was feeling but they couldn't actually talk to each other. About two months after they had mated, an incident happened that changed the way they viewed their bond.

Beacon Hills stayed true to its name of being a "beacon" as it seemed to attract the weirdest of the weird. There was a witch named Bianca, who had heard there was a Spark in the Hale Pack and tried to convince him to leave and join her. Of course, Stiles turned her offer down. She left and they thought that was the end of it until a week later.

Bianca was Hellbent on getting Stiles to come with her and knew that while he was attached to the Pack, he would never leave. She targeted the mating-bond between him and Derek most of all. If a pair were soul-mates that had bonded, it was impossible to break unless one of them died. She knew that if Derek was actually killed, there would be more damage to Stiles' magic than she wanted.

Instead, she hid Derek away and cast a spell to give the illusion the bond was broken. Thankfully, Stiles' magic was wound into his mating-bond with Derek so he knew he was still alive even though he couldn't feel him on the other end. For weeks afterwards, Stiles didn't want to leave his side and started panicking if he couldn't get ahold of Derek.

Stiles wanted a way of being able to talk to each other if there was something wrong even if they were on different continents which had become quite an often situation as of late. Stiles would go to Japan or Russia or some other place to train with mages a bit more advanced than Deaton. Often times, these places didn't have cell service and they would go for days or even weeks without talking. Derek could feel how exhausted or emotionally drained Stiles would be and Stiles could feel when Derek was stressing or was angry but they couldn't do anything about it.

That's why he agreed to the bracelets. They looked different, matching their wearer's fashion style. Derek's looked like a simple black paracord bracelet while Stiles' was brightly coloured and had sayings and quotes all over it. Stiles was all about colours and glitter... when he wasn't around the majority of the Pack. It was pretty much Lydia, Allison, and Scott who were aware of the flamboyant section of Stiles' closet. He'd rather be in a room with cockroaches than having to deal with what would happen if Jackson found out. And he reaaaaally hated cockroaches.

As long as they wore their bracelets, they could talk to each other without having to say it out loud. They weren't reading each other's minds, it was only speaking. It sounded like normal talking but was all in their heads. It came in handy when the Pack was researching and the room was completely quiet and they needed to tell each other something without wanting to bother anyone else.

Usually, if they didn't want to listen, they could just take it off. But, Stiles had made it and could change it whenever he wanted to. On more than one occasion Stiles had made it so even if Derek wasn't wearing it, he could still hear Stiles. As long as Derek was in a half-mile radius of the bracelet, Stiles could control it and he used it to his advantage every chance he got.

Derek was sitting on a bar stool, facing Laura and Erica as they explained their encounter with the creature they were hunting last night, to the rest of the Pack. He was taking a sip from his beer when, all the sudden, in his head he heard.

_I'm wearing panties_

He choked on his drink, spitting beer all over himself and coughing. "What the fuck? What just happened?" Scott was trying not to laugh. "Somebody can't hold their liquor. I think you've had enough, Derek," Peter chuckled, watching him in unhidden amusement.

Once Derek recovered from his coughing fit, he instructed Laura and Erica to continue what they were saying. They looked at him, expecting an explanation when one wasn't given, they were disappointed but they knew not to question him. They returned to their conversation and the Pack seemingly forgot about the incident soon after. He saw Stiles across the room with the most mischievious smirk Derek had ever seen.

_They're red and lacey_

Derek was gonna have a brain aneurysm if this kept up. He took off his bracelet and placed it in his pocket but groaned inwardly when he still heard Stiles.

_Also wearing a plug_

Stiles was sitting at a table by the opposite wall. He stretched in his seat, glancing in Derek's direction. His shirt slid up, revealing a strip of fabric underneath. They were indeed, red and lacey.

Derek's pants had already become uncomfortable after Stiles' first admission but now it was getting way too out of hand. Werewolves could smell arousal and the last thing he needed was to have his "problem" noticed.

He'd never been more relieved in his entire life than in the moment he heard his cell phone go off in another room. He got out of his seat, walking around the table trying his hardest to hide his raging boner. He stared daggers at Stiles who in turn gave him an innocent look like he had done nothing at all.

He spent the next two hours in the other room, away from the Pack. Every time he cooled down to where he thought he could go back, Stiles would say something boner inducing.

_There was another pair I was gonna wear but I ruined them fucking myself, thinking of you_

This kid was absolutely going to be the death of him. He guessed this was revenge for the most recent punishment Derek had given. He hadn't let Stiles come for a whole week for lying to him. Stiles had texted him saying he was hanging out with Scott when he was actually in detention for talking back to a teacher.

Stiles was the kindest person in the world usually but, if someone got on his nerves, they were in for some difficult times. The teen had a mouth on him, and he wasn't afraid to use it. Derek had seen him reduce grown men to tears and make even the most patient people lose their temper. If Derek punished Stiles every time he gave sass, it would one long never-ending punishment. He let some things slide but there were others that he would not stand for. Lying was one of them.

He had plenty of time to come up with the perfect punishment for this little stunt but, at the moment, he couldn't think properly. Stiles could talk-dirty like no one else and he knew exactly how to get straight to Derek's wolf.

_You gonna fill me up? Make me know who I belong to?_

The fact he was able to prevent himself from storming into the other room and fucking Stiles in front of the Pack, should be applauded. He was literally counting down until the clock reached the time where the Pack would leave. He'd unzipped his jeans a long time ago to relieve the pressure on his erection but, it wasn't doing any good anymore.

The Pack had assumed that Derek was on a business call so nobody came to tell him they were leaving, not wanting to bother the Alpha. He heard the sound of car doors opening and closing and then the rumble of engines faded as each left. He counted the number of cars and groaned when he saw there was one that hadn't gone yet. It was probably Jackson's, Lydia was always staying a little later to talk to Stiles without the presence of others. Jackson would just sulk in the corner until she would finally leave.

It was only five minutes but it felt like an eternity. As soon as the car was out of reach, Derek practically ran to the room the Pack had been in. Stiles was seated at the main table, translating one of the books none of the others could read because, of course, the kid knew Sumerian. He glanced up at Derek, grinning when he saw the state of him.

In less than a second, he was being hauled up the stairs to their bedroom where he was tossed onto the bed. He went to sit up but was pinned down by a very angry Alpha. His shirt was ripped off and he grimaced at the loss of yet another article of clothing torn to shreds by the claws of his big bad wolf. Oh well, he'd just steal more of Derek's shirts until eventually, the man would run out and then have to walk around the house shirtless. That was an idea he was most certainly not opposed to.

Derek yanked off his trousers, revealing the panties underneath and leaving him otherwise naked. A couple months ago he would have been embarrassed but now, he revelled in the look on Derek's face with absolutely no shame.

Calloused hands ran along his sides and he gasped as Derek licked a stripe over one of his nipples. Stiles had always been sensitive, not just there but rather his entire body. Before it was because of his unknown magic but it was so much more with Derek than it had been with his previous partners.

Derek ground down on him, the friction caused by the panties and Derek's jeans against his naked skin was almost too much. He tugged on the man's clothes, urging him to take them off. He pulled Derek's shirt off but was distracted from his mission to take off his trousers by a hand slithering between them and pressing on the plug through his panties.

He felt it move inside him and couldn't help the groan that escaped him. His panties were pulled to the side as the plug was pulled out of him partially only to be pushed back in. It wasn't their biggest plug. Stiles liked to feel himself being stretched by Derek's cock but it was big enough that it rubbed against his prostate consistently.

It didn't take long for him to become a mess, moaning and pushing down onto the plug. He heard the sound of a belt being unbuckled and then his hands were being tied and hooked onto the small ring on the headboard. Derek's eyes were glowing bright red, oh how he loved them like that. They were almost the same colour as his panties. Red always was his favourite.

Derek shucked the rest of his clothing to lay on top of Stiles, sucking marks into his neck. He palmed the teen's aching cock through the red fabric, occasionally dipping down to press the plug. Stiles arched into his touch, a damp patch forming on the panties from precum.

"Just fuck me already," he whined. Derek chuckled, "what's the magic word?" The boy stilled for a moment, caught between wanting to be difficult and wanting to get Derek in him as fast as possible.

In the end, his impatience won the battle. "Please. Please fuck me, Alpha, please," he begged. His cry of protest was cut short as the plug was pulled out of him when it was soon replaced by the head of Derek's cock, nudging against his entrance. He didn't know when Derek had lubed himself up but he couldn't think about that right now.

He felt himself being stretched as Derek pushed in, past the ring of muscles. The werewolf growled, looking down to watch himself disappear into his mate. Stiles was panting, cheeks flushed and body trembling, moans rising in pitch as Derek bottomed out.

He barely gave the teen a second to adjust before he started moving at a slow, gentle speed that brushed against Stiles' prostate with every thrust. The boy wrapped his legs around him, encouraging Derek to speed up but Derek kept his pace steady.

Stiles was pleading underneath him, begging for him to go faster and harder. Instead, Derek palmed at the teen's clothed erection, growling when Stiles clenched around him.

"Look at you. Dressed up so pretty for me. I was so close to coming in and fucking you right in front of everyone," he said, grinning when Stiles moaned. "You like the idea of other people watching? Seeing you taking me so well?" he watched as Stiles blushed under him. New kink found. He would add that to the very long list they had.

He thumbed Stiles' slit through the soaked fabric and revelled in how high pitched his voice had gotten. He'd been mistaken for a girl multiple times when others had heard him, and Derek loved watching him fall apart. He loved seeing Stiles, who never stopped talking, reduced to a stuttering mess, unable to form proper words.

He increased his speed until he was pounding into the tight heat. Stiles couldn't do anything other than take it, hands yanking at his bindings. It got to the point where the teen was nearly screaming. Every thrust stimulated that sweet spot and the pressure from the panties restraining his cock was too much.

He came hard, gasping and tightening around Derek as pleasure shot through his body. His panties were completely soaked with cum. He shouted when Derek pulled out of him, flipping him onto his stomach before shoving himself back inside.

He pounded harder into the teen, feeling himself getting close. He pressed down until they were flat against the mattress, pinning Stiles down. The boy sobbed underneath him as the angle changed.

Derek pulled his hair, yanking his head to the side and sinking his teeth in after several hard thrusts and stilling, coming deep inside of him. The teen screamed as his overstimulated body tipped over the edge again feeling himself being filled.

Coming down from their highs, Derek licked gently at the bite mark that had already begun to heal. He pulled out only after Stiles started whining at the uncomfortableness of the position his wrists were in. Derek unbuckled them, rubbing at the red marks and kissing them gently, slipping off the ruined panties before pulling Stiles close to him so the teen's head rested on his chest.

"You okay?" he asked, quietly as he ran his hand through the mess of brown hair. He heard a very light, "mm-hmm" and breathed in his mate's scent.

He had time to come up with a new punishment but in the meantime, he was sooooo gonna buy some lingerie.

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE tell me what you think. I’m still leaning how to write smut and I seriously value your opinions on how I’m doing. I love feed back but be gentle please. I am a smol ugly bean wrapped in a blanket listening to Disney songs.


End file.
